Sakura's Confession
by NarutoSasukeUchizumaki
Summary: Sakura has a crush on her teacher, Kakashi. Will she ever tell him?


_**Sorry it's been a while. A lot of things have caught up with me, but I will write more fan fiction I promise.**_

Sakura Haruno stared at her English teacher, watching him read while they were supposed to be reading too. Kakashi Hatake, a man with natural white hair, a mask over his face, and a patch over his left eye, was her English teacher. Whenever he asked Sakura to read she would blush as pink as her pink dyed hair. Of course, this girl had a crush on her teacher. When the bell rang, she went to hang with her friends. Hinata Hyuuga, a shy girl who always blushed, Ino Yamanka, a girl who always said she wanted a guy called Sasuke Uchiha, but secretly wanted a guy in the year above called Kankuro. There was also Temari, who happened to be Kankuro brother, and finally Tenten, who was dating Hinata cousin, who is in the year above with Tenten and Temari. Sakura skipped up to them. They were unaware of her crush on teacher, which made Sakura feel a little bit better about it. Kankuro walked past and Ino blushed.  
"For goodness sake Ino, if you want me to set you up with my brother then just ask!" Temari whispered in frustration. At this, Ino blushed deeper, swearing she didn't like Temari brother. Temari rolled her eyes and sighed, then quickly hid as Shikamaru Nara walked past her. The other 4 girls stared at Temari actions. _"So Temari likes Shikamaru?" _ Sakura thought to herself, _"No wonder she doesn't tell, he's in our year and she's in the year above!"_

During lunch, they were talking about the boys they liked. Ino came clean about Kankuro and Temari promise to set her up, if Ino set Temari up with Shikamaru, to which Ino agreed. Hinata blushed deeper than ever as she confessed to liking Kiba Inuzuka, a boy who loves dogs, but is still caring all the same. Tenten said she was still dating Hinata cousin Neji Hyuuga, and smiled and said it was about a year since they started dating. Sakura found it very cute. All eyes were then on Sakura.  
"Nobody," she mumbled, but her face said otherwise as her cheeks burned bright red.  
"Oh come on billboard brow," Ino laughed "Tell us!"  
"Perhaps….Sakura likes Naruto-Kun?" Hinata said, pushing her two index fingers together blushing.  
"No it's not Naruto Uzumaki, didn't you hear? He's with Sasuke Uchiha now!" Tenten exclaimed  
"Well, who is it then?" Temari questioned.  
Sakura mumbled something else, turning puce. "What you say?" Asked Temari, smiling and putting her hand to her ear. "I can't he-"  
"Kakashi-Sensei!" Sakura shouted, turning if possible, even redder than she was before.

Sakura expected all the girls to look at each other weirdly, and then tell her she was weird. However, they all found it quite cute and wanted to help Sakura out. They hatched a plan, for the next day, it was called "OPERATION: KAKASHI, I LOVE YOU"

The next day, Sakura walked into registration, and sat at her desk. Whilst Tsunade took the register, Sakura thought about what was happening in Kakashi form…

Kakashi Hatake walked into his room at the school. "Sorry I'm late" he said, and sat at the desk. He opened the drawer to find the register, but also an envelope. He stared at the envelope for a moment, and then decided to open it once he dismissed his form. Everyone was present, including Tenten, who had decided to not be late with her buns a bit of a mess and out of breath, but actually on time. Once Kakashi dismissed the class, he opened the envelope to find a letter which said this:

"_Dear Kakashi-Sensei,  
I'm having a bit of trouble with a passage in the book we're reading, could you please come to the rooftop at lunch?  
Sakura Haruno"_

Kakashi thought this was most unusual, as Sakura had extremely high grades. However, he decided to go and help.

"So did you deliver the envelope?" Ino asked Tenten at the break. They were all sat outside looking at Tenten.  
"I did" She replied, smiling at Sakura. "And I watched from behind the door, he opened it and read it!"

Every girl looked at Sakura. She was nervous as hell, today was the day she was going to tell Kakashi-Sensei her feelings. Everyone smiled at the pink haired girl and whispered encouragement to her.

Soon enough it was lunchtime, and Sakura made her way to the rooftop of the school. It had a great overlook of the school grounds, and some of the classes. She liked coming here to clear her head, which is why she'd rather confess here than anywhere.  
"Sakura?"  
She turned at the sound of her name to see Kakashi standing there, leaning against the doorframe from the rooftop to the stairwell. Before Sakura could say anything, Kakashi spoke.  
"Would you mind if I take my eye-patch off? It's easier."  
Sakura nodded, and watched as her teacher took off his eye-patch, to reveal a red eye and a massive scar. In his red eye, there were 3 dots; they sort of looked like commas, but in a circle following each other. "This is from an accident years ago." Kakashi said pointing to his eye. "My friend died as a rock fell onto him while we were trekking together with another friend. It crushed half of his body. But his eyes were caused by something that went wrong at his birth. He wanted to swap eyes, so that his "special" ones remained." Kakashi looked up at his student and saw that a tear had managed to escape down her cheek.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry" He said, feeling guilty.  
"No, it's fine" Sakura replied, shifting from one foot to the other, wondering how to deliver her confession.  
"What was your question about the book?" Kakashi asked, walking towards Sakura.  
Her heart was pounding furiously. "Kakashi-Sensei, I'm sorry, I didn't bring you up here to discuss the book." She admitted looking at the floor. The man stopped in his tracks, looking curiously at the pink haired student. She was turning a little bit red. "I...I…I came wanted you to come here so I could confess my feelings to you."

"_I'm going to be rejected" _Sakura thought over and over and over again. She heard his feet start to walk again; they stopped in front of hers. _"Oh my gosh, I'm going to die."_ Sakura thought. She looked up at her teacher and stared. Looking back was a handsome face, one without patch or mask. He had taken the mask off. Kakashi bent slightly as he kissed her on the lips. Sakura threw her arms around Kakashi, and kissed him back. He picked her up off the floor and pulled her up, still kissing the pink haired girl. Kakashi broke away and said "Tonight, wait after school." And Sakura nodded.

All Sakura's friends were screaming with delight when they found out their operation had worked.  
"I'm so happy for you!" Temari smiled, barely containing her excitement.  
"This is huge!" exclaimed Ino and Tenten together.  
"Well done Sakura," Hinata blushed, as she congratulated her friend.  
Sakura beamed, and said she'd be delayed out of school, so not to wait up for her. Her friends nodded and they headed back to class. Sakura didn't think it wise to tell them that Kakashi told her to wait for him.

"So here we are," Kakashi said wrapping his arms around Sakura's waist, "this is my home".  
It was an apartment, and it was pretty decent too. Two bedrooms, a bathroom, and a joined kitchen and living area. Sakura smiled, as she saw the bookcase and how it was filled with _"Icha Icha Paradise"_ novels. She pretended not to notice it. Sakura turned round and kissed Kakashi, who kissed her back.

After a few minutes of making out, Sakura broke away, took Kakashi's hand and lead him into the bedroom with the double bed. Letting go of Kakashi's hand, she sat on the double bed and smiled up at him. Kakashi kissed her, and pushed her backwards so she lay on the bed. They slept together that night, it was Sakura's first time, and Kakashi had forgotten the condom. After all was done, Sakura slipped underneath the covers of the bed, and snuggled next to her boyfriend. She whispered, "It doesn't matter," Kissed him on the cheek, and fell asleep.

***Around 7 years and 9 months later.***  
Sakura held a pink haired girl by one hand, which held a silver haired boy hand, and in her other hand, she held a small bundle. They were crossing the street. The silver haired boy ran across and shouted back to his mother. "Mum look! We're almost there!" Sakura smiled. "Yes Natsu, we're almost there, remember to look after Nami okay? You are twins after all." Natsu smiled back at his mother, and beckoned the pink haired girl. "Come on Nami, last one to reach home has to run around the house 100 times!" Nami glared at her twin, let go of her mother's hand, and ran to catch up with Natsu. Sakura called after them, telling them to be safe, and kept on walking. Her home was in plain sight. Natsu was jumping in the air as Nami was panting.  
"Haha! I win Nami! Run around the house 100 times!"  
"You don't have to Nami" Said Sakura and she got out her keys and unlocked the door. The twins ran in and yelled "Dad!" In unison. Their father bent down and hugged them both, one in each arm. After their hug, the twins ran upstairs to their rooms, shouting at who would play the new Pokémon game. Kakashi smiled at Sakura.  
"They grow up so fast, we need to start organising their birthday party" Kakashi's voice faltered as he saw the bundle. Kakashi looked at the bundle; he approached it quietly, smiling to himself. It was as if it had been rehearsed, however, Kakashi had done it twice before. Sakura handed over the bundle to Kakashi. She kissed him on the cheek and then whispered to the bundle. "Say hello, Kairi, this is your Dad."

**THE END**


End file.
